


Tickle Tickle!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [107]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dr. Iplier is a Prick, Gags, Pure, The Host is Adorable, Tickle Fights, Tickling, i love it, i love these bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: This is an accompaniment piece to my story 'Rampaging Chaos'! Read that first for context!Dr. Iplier takes advantage of the Host's rather vulnerable position.





	Tickle Tickle!

Dr. Iplier couldn’t stop the concern rising in him as he approached the Host’s bedroom. The Jims had disappeared with the Host a while ago, and then _nothing_. The Jims were never quiet, and after they’d essentially ‘kidnapped’ the three most powerful egos in the manor, they’d fucked right off as to not be a part of the aftermath. So Dr. Iplier would say his concern was reasonable.

He drew a deep breath, pushed open the door, and promptly froze in shock.

The Host’s head whipped to face him, visibly going stiff in his bonds. Though his Sight must’ve flashed, because he then relaxed, making a small noise and something that sounded vaguely like Dr. Iplier’s name through the tape covering his mouth and the cloth Dr. Iplier had watched the Jims shove in there. Dr. Iplier took a hesitant step forward. The Host was missing his coat, the garment thrown carelessly to the floor, and he was tied _completely _spread eagle to his bed. Judging by his straining limbs, he had hardly any give.

Dr. Iplier had to admit, the Jims were _good_.

He let out a laugh, stepping completely to the Host’s side and trailing a hand down his arm. “Well, of all the things I was expecting, this was _certainly _not one of them.”

The Host made a high-pitched, exasperated noise, clenching his hands into fists and pointedly straining against the ropes. His aura began to swirl around him, his bandages beginning to darken, and the words began to come together. _‘Please get the Host out of this.’_

Dr. Iplier made a pitying noise, cupping the Host cheek, before reaching for the ropes tying the Host’s wrists to the headboard. Except, he never made it there. His hand hovered above the Host’s wrist, and a slow grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind. “Actually…”

The Host noticeably stiffened as Dr. Iplier climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist. He squirmed a little, aura coming together once more. _‘What is Dr. Iplier doing?’_

Dr. Iplier chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the tape covering the Host’s lips. “You’ll see.”

He began to undo the buttons of the Host’s dress shirt slowly, gradually moving down his body. His grin widened when he glanced up to see the steady blush rising in the Host’s cheeks, creeping down his neck and even spreading to his chest. By the time he was done, shoving the Host’s shirt off his body as much as he could with the restraints, the Host was practically burning up, his aura having faded away and blushing _furiously_. Dr. Iplier laughed, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

And then he raked his nails down the Host’s ribs.

The Host _shrieked_, bucking underneath Dr. Iplier and tossing his head to the side. _Clearly_ not what he was expecting Dr. Iplier to do. Dr. Iplier _grinned_, and did it again, with an equally satisfying reaction as a muffled laugh escaped the Host, _really _squirming beneath him now. Dr. Iplier laughed again, tongue poking out between his teeth as he danced his fingers all across the Host’s ribs. He knew the Host’s body almost as well as his own, he knew _every _sensitive point. And he was enjoying all the strange, wheezing noises the Host was making _far _too much to stop.

But, he backed off, only to allow the Host to catch his breath, and he kept his hands pressed to the Host’s stomach. His chest was heaving, his muscles twitching beneath Dr. Iplier’s hands, and he was still giggling behind the gag. Dr. Iplier sighed, giggling himself, and he draped himself over the Host’s body, framing his head with his elbows and propping his cheeks up on his fists. He smirked. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make those sounds before.” The Host let out something that was almost a whine. Something flashed in Dr. Iplier’s eyes. “Let’s see if we can recreate them.”

The Host stiffened again, twisting his wrists and ankles in the ropes, and Dr. Iplier shimmied down his body till his chin was hovering above the Host’s bellybutton. He gently took ahold of the Host’s hips, squeezing them lightly and holding the Host in place as he twisted and squirmed. He pressed a kiss to the Host’s navel just above his pant line, holding him still as he squirmed more, a small noise escaping him.

Dr. Iplier drew a deep breath, and blew a giant raspberry above the Host’s bellybutton.

And _God_, if he thought the Host shrieked before, he _screamed _this time.

Dr. Iplier repeated his actions, hardly able to get through it with the Host’s contagious, bubbling laughter. The Host writhed, tossing his head back and forth as Dr. Iplier began combining his technique, raking his nails down the Host’s ribs and even reaching up to tickle under his arms as he continued to blow raspberries all over the Host’s stomach. His aura began to wisp around him, but another raspberry quickly had it fizzling out. The Host’s laughter and desperate noises were steadily rising in pitch the longer Dr. Iplier tickled him, and at some point it sounded like he was just repeating the word ‘No’ through the gag.

Eventually, Dr. Iplier stopped, giggling madly himself with his face pressed against the Host’s stomach, holding loosely onto his hips. The Host’s was breathing hard, Dr. Iplier’s head rising and falling in time with his chest as he continued to fidget and giggle and slowly calm down. Dr. Iplier sat up, scooting forward so he was straddling the Host’s hips once more, and he leaned forward in order to peel away the duct tape covering his mouth and pull out the wad of cloth. “You okay, my dear?”

The Host just panted for a second, licking his lips, before he split in a crooked, lopsided grin. “_Fuck_.”

Dr. Iplier burst into another fit of laugher, collapsing forward and burying his face in the junction between the Host’s neck and shoulder. The Host swearing was _such _a _treat_ –

The Host squirmed again the second Dr. Iplier settled, laughter in his voice as he turned his head away from him. “_Noooooooo! _Dr. Iplier’s hair tickles, _get off!_”

He arched his back in a vain attempt at bucking Dr. Iplier off of himself, but Dr. Iplier just wrapped his arms around him and stubbornly held tight, still giggling. “Hey, that’s rude! I was gonna untie you, _buuuut_ –”

The Host immediately stilled, turning his head back to Dr. Iplier. “No! No no no, get the Host _out _of this, _please_.”

Giggling, Dr. Iplier lifted his head and shifted a bit more up the Host’s body in order to reach the knots. It took a while to undo them (where the fuck had the Jims learned to tie knots like that?!), but eventually the Host dropped his arms to his sides, and Dr. Iplier slid off of him to release his ankles.

When he was done with that (after pulling off the Host’s shoes and socks to threaten him teasingly), he climbed back into bed. The Host had finished stripping of his shirt, tossing it off in the vague direction of where his coat still lay on the floor. Dr. Iplier stripped of his own coat before wrapping his arms around the Host, burying his face in his bare chest. “…Fuck, I need a nap.”

The Host returned the embrace, but he also made a noise that sounded like a cross between a scoff and something else that hinted strongly of outrage and annoyance. “Dr. Iplier _sucks_.”

Dr. Iplier just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> These two......are so cute......I love them to PIECES. Anyway, I hope you liked these two stories today! Sunday is some rather adorable Bingle fluff! And if any of you like 'Be More Chill', you're _really_ gonna like that story! See you then!


End file.
